04. His Butler, Capricious
His Butler, Capricious (その執事、酔狂, Sono Shitsuji, Suikyō) is the fourth episode of season one of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary Ciel and Sebastian arrive at Ciel's London townhouse, where they find Angelina Dalles, Lau, and Grell Sutcliff looking for tea. They sit down and discuss the Jack the Ripper murders while enjoying tea served by Sebastian. Lau decides he would like to visit the crime scene, so they go see Undertaker to learn more. They learn that the murders were committed with such accuracy that only a medical professional could know how to do it. Because the organs were removed, they suspect that the murderer is using them in black magic rituals. Sebastian leaps out of the moving carriage to compile a list of suspects and greets Ciel, Lau, Angelina, and Grell back at the manor, where he explains his findings. He has narrowed the suspects down to one man, Aleistor Chamber, who is holding a party that evening. They decide to go to the party to investigate closer. At the party, it is shown that Ciel has dressed up as a girl in disguise, lest a young, one-eyed boy be recognized as Ciel Phantomhive. They spot Elizabeth there and go to great efforts to avoid her. In order to get closer to Aleistor, Ciel and Sebastian dance, which attracts Aleistor's attention. Sebastian takes his leave, so he can speak privately with Aleistor. While talking, Elizabeth Midford takes notice, and attempts to come over, but Sebastian stops her, by pretending he was hired as a magician. He gets Lau to help him, and they put on a magic show, while Ciel and Aleistor slip away. In another room, Aleistor drugs Ciel with a gas, which knocks him out. When he awakes, he finds himself tied up and blindfolded in a room where Aleistor is auctioning him off. Thinking this is proof enough, Ciel calls for Sebastian who comes to his aid. As he has already called the Scotland Yard, Sebastian carries him away from the manor. The following morning's paper, though, shows that another killing has happened, meaning Aleistor, who was at the party all last night, cannot be the murderer. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Tanaka *Finnian *Mey-Rin *Baldroy *Angelina Dalles *Grell Sutcliff *Lau *Undertaker *Arthur Randall *Fred Abberline *Elizabeth Midford *Aleistor Chamber Gallery 104 Unamused.png 104 Looking for tea.png 104 Peace and quiet.png Aleistor Chamber.png kuroshitsuji4Ciel.jpg 104 Corset 1.png 104 Corset 2.png 104 Surprise.png 104 In trouble.png 104 Bored.png 104 Escape.png 104 Balcony.png 104 Lau's magic trick.png Kuro4lizzy.png 104 Auction.png Undertaker_4.png Lau and Madame Red-ep4.png Lau and Angelina stare-ep4.png Jumping out the carriage-ep4.png Grell blushes-ep4.png Give me a first-rate laugh!-ep4.png Entering the drugged room-ep4.png Elizabeth at the party-ep4.png Ciel's blindfold is removed-ep4.png Ciel-ep4.png Ciel talks with Fred-ep4.png Ciel stares at the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel smirks-ep4.png Ciel is shocked-ep4.png Ciel hides-ep4.png Ciel blushes-ep4.png Ciel and the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel and the Scotland Yard ep4.png At the party-ep4.png Angelina drinks tea-ep4.png Angelina at the Viscount's party-ep4.png Sebastain's mask-ep4.png Sebastain smiles-ep4.png Sebastain rescues Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain jumps-ep4.png Sebastain grabs Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain fixes his glasses-ep4.png Sebastain -ep4.png Sebastain and the list-ep4.png Magic trick succesful-ep4.png Madame red stares-ep4.png Lua, Madame Red and Grell are shocked-ep4.png Lau's turn-ep4.png Lau is shocked-ep4.png Lau and Madame Red-ep4.png Lau and Angelina stare-ep4.png Jumping out the carriage-ep4.png Grell blushes-ep4.png Give me a first-rate laugh!-ep4.png Entering the drugged room-ep4.png Elizabeth at the party-ep4.png Ciel's blindfold is removed-ep4.png Ciel-ep4.png Ciel talks with Fred-ep4.png Ciel stares at the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel smirks-ep4.png Ciel is shocked-ep4.png Ciel hides-ep4.png Ciel blushes-ep4.png Ciel and the Viscount-ep4.png Ciel and the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel and the Scotland Yard ep4.png At the party-ep4.png Viscount smiles-ep4.png Viscount moves closer-ep4.png Viscount and Ciel-ep4.png Undertaker looks at Lau-ep4.png Unconcious Viscount-ep4.png Tying the Corset-ep4.png The Undertaker's Shop-ep4.png The undertaker's hiding place-ep4.png Stepping out of the carriage-ep4.png Staring at the Undertaker-ep4.png Sebastian's turn-ep4.png Sebastain's mask-ep4.png Sebastain smiles-ep4.png Sebastain rescues Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain jumps-ep4.png Sebastain grabs Ciel-ep4.png Sebastain fixes his glasses-ep4.png Sebastain -ep4.png Sebastain and the list-ep4.png Magic trick succesful-ep4.png Madame red stares-ep4.png Lua, Madame Red and Grell are shocked-ep4.png Lau's turn-ep4.png Lau is shocked-ep4.png Lau and Madame Red-ep4.png Lau and Angelina stare-ep4.png Jumping out the carriage-ep4.png Grell blushes-ep4.png Give me a first-rate laugh!-ep4.png Entering the drugged room-ep4.png Ciel is shocked-ep4.png Ciel hides-ep4.png Ciel blushes-ep4.png Ciel and the Viscount-ep4.png Ciel and the Undertaker-ep4.png Ciel and the Scotland Yard ep4.png pl:His Butler, Capricious Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji